


Of course! It was you..

by Darrencrisshfp



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrencrisshfp/pseuds/Darrencrisshfp
Summary: 5 times Seblaine have sex, and 1 time they don't .Sebastian Smythe, 20, student at NYU hates his classmate Blaine Anderson. Anderson is everything Sebastian refuses to be. He is all smiles, kindness, 'great fucking' moral-compass, compassion and innocence. Sebastian would rather gouge his eyes out than stoop to Anderson's level.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Of course! It was you..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my 1st attempt at Smut.

_“Hate, it has caused a lot of problems in the world, but has not solved one yet.”- Maya Angelou._

It's not that he doesn't agree with the notion but he hardly has a choice in the matter cause hate is yet another sentiment that people hardly have control over. He hates a lot of things. His father is the one who first comes to mind followed closely by most of his distant privileged relatives and many of his classmates and faculty. Another name that has been added to the list recently and is gaining prominence at an alarmingly fast pace is **Blaine Anderson.**

Sebastian Smythe, 20, student at NYU hates his classmate Blaine Anderson. Anderson is everything Sebastian refuses to be. He is all smiles, kindness, 'great fucking' moral-compass, compassion and innocence. Sebastian would rather gouge his eyes out than stoop to Anderson's level. What annoys Sebastian the most that he also has very firm beliefs and notions. He almost always takes a stand opposite to Sebastian's suggestions on how to manage their college acapella choir. He wants to be inclusive and supportive with statements like "Everybody's opinion matter", "All members are equally important" or something else equally disgusting. Sebastian wants to knock Blanderson's head and make him understand that they are not running a fucking charity or that their choir is a "democracy". As important members of the team both of their opinions matter and the resistance on Blaine's front never really makes things easier for Sebastian. Sebastian doesn't like to lose, he's just looking for the best interest of the choir and their undisputed victory. 

And don't let Sebastian even start on how annoying Anderson's constant meddling in other people's affairs under the guise of "helping them" can be. His ego weighs more than him and to some it all up, he's a goddamn idealist and a general do-gooder. Maybe Sebastian doesn't hate him, exactly. Resentment, irritation, and annoyance would be more appropriate sentiments. Every time Anderson opens his mouth to sprout out some bullshit, Sebastian wants to punch him in his perfect mouth.

**********

**1.**

As a result of this infallible resentment, Sebastian finds himself balls-deep in him just after a few drinks at a house party. Anderson's legs splayed obscenely wide and his olive skin bruising viciously under Sebastian's fingers. It is still uncertain how they ended up there and whose bed or even room they were in. Blaine is a writhing mess under him, completely ruined by pleasure as Sebastian thrusts hard into him. As Blaine makes unashamed sinful noises with no restraint, Sebastian wonders if all bashful, pretty boys sounded like that.

“Faster – you – asshole,” Anderson pants through gritted teeth. “Is that all – you’ve got? I heard they call you the 'Sex God'. Prove it to me!". 

He’s so drunk! They both are, Sebastian thinks, as he sinks into the soft body ruthlessly. If he hadn't been so out of it, Sebastian would have had the better sense to stay out of Anderson's hair for the duration of the party instead of starting a heated argument with him.

Sebastian tries to avoid Anderson like plague on most days but being in the same program and choir doesn't make his job easier. Sebastian thought that just getting Blaine out of the choir or making him cry could ease his resentment. 

But, apparently, fucking him works, too.

The next day waking up with a stellar headache and hazy memories, Sebastian convinced himself that it was all a bad dream. There's no way that Mr Goody-two-shoes had allowed him to fuck him so dirty. Sebastian is so disappointed in himself and his cock. No part of him ever wanted to acknowledge that Anderson is a pretty face with really nice eyes.

Judging from Anderson's reaction to him during that day's practise confirms his belief that last night was _very_ real. It wasn't just another horrible dream that he could forget. Anderson blushed constantly every time their eyes met and there was very visible bruising at the base of his delicate throat. He also seemed to have lost his usual suave along with some obvious struggle with choreography.

Yeah, it was definitely Sebastian's doing!

It will never happen again, Sebastian swears. It was a drunken one night stand, nothing more. 

  
  
**********

  
 **2.**

As it turns out, Anderson is not very clear on the concept of ‘one night stands’, and that’s making things rather complicated. Anderson decided that is was ok to show up at the bookstore where Sebastian works a few days a week. He shows up with a box of _cronuts_ , fresh from the bakery, which he holds in front of himself like a shield. The action caught Sebastian completely off guard. It was completely new territory and Sebastian feels _way_ off his game as he listens to Anderson babbling something about "getting off on the wrong foot". Sebastian finally decides to tune him out as he rambles on and grabs him by the arm. He hauls him to the secluded section of the store.

The lights are lousy but it’s enough to appreciate how good Anderson looks on his knees. This is bad. This is really, really bad because it feels amazing, and Sebastian doesn't want this moment to end. Shame tries to slip and fill his senses, but he is too far gone in the moment to care. It’s even worse because after he spills himself down that wet throat, Sebastian pulls Anderson up and kisses the gorgeously bruised lips, sucking on them hungrily. He lets the preppy boy grind against him until he sighs his orgasm in Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian curses his dick all night long.

**********

**3**.

The Choir Council decides to plan a retreat for all the members as a "bonding exercise". Blaine and Sebastian, both being equally late for the bus, end up sitting next to each other in the back. Sebastian suspects foul-play when they are assigned the same group for the tour as well, but Blaine looks equally freaked-out so it couldn't have been him. Blaine blushes profusely when Sebastian buys him a hotdog from the vendor and he sits a bit too close to Sebastian on the bench, almost snuggling. It was a cold day and that could be the only logical reason why Blaine did that. Eventually, Blaine moves away and walks off with a shy smile on his face.

Sebastian really wants to kill him, but mostly himself right now.

They get into yet another argument at rehearsal and Sebastian tries really hard to play nice. He only ends up calling Anderson a 'gullible idiot'. In return, he calls him a 'sceptic with trust issues'. The back and forth of carefully crafted respectful insults filled the entire duration of that day's session. Sebastian is fuming by the end of it.

Blaine throws concerned looks at him throughout the rehearsal the next day, completely failing to notice that the new recruit is flirting with him. It makes Sebastian think that the rumours about his obliviousness are not completely bull. The blond guy with blue eyes is hot, and Blaine is full-on ignoring him, which makes the entire thing pretty fucking awkward. 

Blaine is sitting and doing his homework in the back section of the library later that evening. Sebastian as not very shocked to see him there, as he enters. After all, it was Blaine's usual spot. He doesn’t look up as Sebastian slumps into a seat next to him and takes out his own work. After half an hour of not acknowledging each other Sebastian feels Blaine's ridiculously soft hand worming under his belt and into his briefs, wrapping around him, certain with familiarity, and Sebastian’s body shudders in welcome before it even knows what’s happening. 

There’s nothing to do but to drape his jacket over both their laps and return the favour. It had been a long day after all and they both needed it. The only thing that surprises Sebastian is that he enjoys Blaine’s climax more than his own.

**********

**4.**

They don't go to the gym during the same hours usually except this one time when their schedule overlaps. Blaine prefers boxing in the gym while Sebastian running on the treadmill. Although the same activity they both enjoy equally, happens after the training session. Sebastian fucks him in the showers.

Blaine is constantly worried about someone walking in on them so Sebastian fucks him harder and then pushes two fingers alongside his cock to shut him up.

It feels oddly satisfying and sadistic at the same time but Blaine is not complaining either. 

  
  
**********

  
**5**.   
  
The hadn't seen each other the following week for some reason unknown to Sebastian. He doesn't question it though, and goes on about his life, unaffected. That doesn't mean he's not instantly affected when he finds Blaine tipsy at the next party he goes to. Sebastian takes perverse pleasure in defacing the backseat of Hunter’s car. Blaine is ridiculously responsive to his tongue and Sebastian thinks he can come alone from the noises he's making. Sebastian does not doubt for a minute that giving blowjobs is an art and Sebastian is the master of it but no one has ever reacted to him the way Blaine does. They obvioulsy _don't_ stop just after one blowjob. 

Literally, no one gives them a ' _very_ _knowing_ ' look when they stumble back to the party 30 seconds apart from each other.

This thing with Blaine is getting out of control and Sebastian has to put an end to it. The problem with Sebastian is that he has always been prone to addictions and Blaine is the biggest one he has encountered so far. Sebastian is… busy figuring out when he started calling Blanderson or Anderson – _Blaine_ , to his face. 

They still fight in public, but it’s different now. Blaine always looks like he wants to find common ground and doesn’t understand why Sebastian is being a dick about it. Well, to be fair Sebastian has been nothing but a dick to Blaine since the beginning but his reasons have changed now. He only likes to annoy Blaine cause he looks damn _adorable_ when he's angry. 

Sebastian Smythe is clearly losing his sanity. 

**********

**+1**

Sebastian has long conditioned himself to turn a deaf ear to his family's homophobic behaviour. There's this one time that his father takes it too far and Sebastian can't hold back. He finally gives him a _good_ piece of his mind in a very coloured language. The result was a hard slap on his face that leaves him with a bruise and a slit-lip. The injustice of the situation reaches it's peak when _Sebastian_ is expected to apologize.

His legs lead him to the place he's never been before. He turns up at Blaine’s dorm, shaking with rage, and knocks hard on the door. A girl named Tina opens the door. He finds Blaine isn't alone. Few of his loser friends are lounging in his room and watching a movie. Sebastian hits rock bottom when he realizes he knows most of their names. 

He feels like an intruder and decides to leave. For the _second time_ in the day, he doesn't want to be in a place where he doesn't belong. He starts to turn around but Blaine jumps from his chair and catches his hand. Blaine says something to others with an apologetic smile. Everyone starts to clear out hastily. Some more begrudgingly than others meaning " _Tina_ ". 

Blaine locks the door from inside and pulls him in. They lie on his bed in silence. Sebastian is not looking for pity, just someone who would listen. What’s bothering him is that he doesn't seem to be able to form any words. Blaine doesn't say anything either just runs his thumb over his bruised cheek. 

The way Blaine looks at him feels like he's staring at his _soul_. 

Eventually, Blaine strips himself of all clothing and does the same to Sebastian. So, now they're just lying next to each other, stark naked. Blaine looks as vulnerable as Sebastian feels. The act makes him feel a bit at ease so he starts. They talk all night and bare their souls. They both feel a bit aroused by the end of it yet neither make a move. Blaine holds Sebastian's hand through it all with their fingers intertwined. Sebastian falls asleep in Blaine's arms which seems to be the safest place in the world. 

**********

Blaine is still all smiles, kindness, 'great fucking' moral-compass, compassion and innocence, but along with all of that he is also _Sebastian's_. He has been since the first night at the party and the feeling has been mutual all along. Sebastian has no idea how they ended up there but there's no point denying it's a fucking good place to be in. 

Their kisses are now are sweet and gentle. He holds Blaine as the most precious thing in the world. When Blaine looks at him with the utmost devotion in his eyes, Sebastian wants no one else to touch him again. They still need to put a label on their relationship. Sebastian is looking for an opportunity to talk about it, but this goes out of the window when Blaine introduces him as " _this is my boyfriend, Sebastian_ ", to one of the students.

_Oh_... 

Guess he has nothing to worry about after all.

Then he wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist, kissing the top of his head. Both of them forget about the person they were talking to or anyone else in the room. It's just Blaine and Sebastian from now on, _come hell or high water_...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me on Tumblr: blaine-anderson-smythe  
> Instagram: @darrencrisshfp


End file.
